


Song of Cheimon: Extra Episode

by Divano_Messiah



Series: Winter - Song of Cheimon [8]
Category: Code Geass
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 10:45:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18233837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divano_Messiah/pseuds/Divano_Messiah
Summary: 自设CG世界二战v2.0小蝴蝶篇的编外摸鱼，有OC养女角色出现。配对为朱雀/鲁路修，少量基诺/卡莲。





	1. 家人

尽管平日里表现得害羞了一些，十岁大的兰佩路基小姐依然喜欢枕在她的监护人腿上睡午觉。具体是谁取决于谁不需要在那个周末继续外出扮演蒙面领袖而赋闲在家。

这让朱雀有点苦恼。他能明显感觉到腿上的重量比以前沉了，女孩儿正在长大，过不了几年就会变成少女的岁数。平日里她还是个过于独立的丫头，依赖症不怎么明显，唯独在一两处小事上还像个更小的孩子，比如说过多的亲吻拥抱和肢体接触。而很显然，即使相处时间不短了，他依然对于年近子辈的女孩儿没什么办法。

“我假设你不是在不礼貌地谈论年轻女性的体重。”鲁路修说。

“显然不是，”朱雀烦恼地揉了揉头发，“我是在说濒近青春期的女孩该跟异性减少接触了。”

“有什么问题吗，娜娜莉长到十五岁也要我待在旁边哄她睡觉。”

“你在这个话题上没有发言权。”

“哼。”鲁路修撇了撇嘴，“如果你是在指长辈，很简单的问题。她经历的亲情缺失周期比我们之中的谁都更长。就算普通家庭里的孩子三岁起就有独立房间了，她被孤儿院捡到的时候多大？一岁？一岁半？两岁？”

“啊。”朱雀干巴巴地说，“其实我从记事以来就被规定只能独自睡觉来着，估计从断奶之后就开始了。这点上不管是父亲还是母亲还是任何别的谁都没纵容过我。”

“我父亲是皇帝，”鲁路修心平气和地说，“母亲是骑士侯，都不知道在忙活什么，能见到他们的时间都不多就更别提陪睡觉了。”

“我觉得以我们两个的家庭背景来说还是别讨论这个话题了。”

“……也是。”鲁路修摇了摇头，“但你要知道，她本来可能有机会留在更平凡的家庭里。”

“谁知道呢。”朱雀说，“听上去像是我该为此负责。”

鲁路修安静了一会儿，短暂抿起嘴唇又放松。“我不是在指责你擅自收留她。”

“我也不是在说这个。”朱雀说，“我只是……不知道为什么就，感到有些抱歉。”

他握紧自己的双手，片刻后那上头覆上了另一人的手掌。“给她一些时间。”鲁路修说，“她长大的速度很快，给她一些时间弥补回她缺少的那些东西。她很聪明，等她感到安全了，她总是会及时长大的。”

“唔，”朱雀说，“听起来那时候就该我感到失落了。”鲁路修笑了起来，他困惑地看向对方，思索良久也不明白这当中的缘由。“怎么？听起来像个傻瓜？”

“听起来像个蠢老爸。”发笑者慢慢吁出口气来，“往好处想，至少她没有真的挤进我们的卧室。”

“……别提了。”朱雀垮下了脸。

然后他毫不意外地看到对方在稍稍脸红之余绷紧了面容，多半是强行憋住了另一出笑意。

 

女孩在晚间写完了功课，洗漱过后爬回了床铺。她预备熄灭床头灯之前，卧室房门小心翼翼地叩响了两下。“请进。”她说，知道那个敲击方式属于谁。枢木朱雀从门缝中挤进来，没拉座椅坐到她的床沿。她在昏黄灯光下看着他，迷惑不解地向他伸出了一只手去。

“我知道你不需要人哄睡着，”男人说，“我只是来看看你。”

索妮娅点了点头，而他握住了她的手。她不能直接读懂他的情绪，但她可以尝试去感知，感知并理解。男人吻了吻她的手背，在她指间轻轻叹气。晴，他依然这么叫她。她安静地凝视着他与自己相似的眼睛。

“我不会给你念故事书。”

“嗯哼。”

“我念得不好。我也不怎么擅长讲故事。”

“没关系。”女孩眨了眨眼，“你看，我们都知道有个人很擅长讲故事。如果我想听的话，找他就足够了。”

她大抵懂得了他的来意，又一次笨拙的致歉，或许有人跟他说了什么、或不过是他自己觉得有必要来做点什么。于是她用上了轻松口吻，告诉他一切无碍。“听上去是鲁路修的风格没错。”朱雀模糊地发了笑。她在他掌间反握住他的手指，心头堆叠下些微沉甸甸的东西。

“你不需要额外做什么。”她轻声说，“你让我留在这里，你们也都在，这就很好了。”

别再有抛弃和离别了。别再有任何人离去了。一个家庭，她想，假使这是我能够拥有的。她感到有些难过，为着往日的诸多意外，为着自己本不应有的患得患失。为谁担忧意味着建立关联，她清楚这点，并不觉得这是件坏事。

“……好吧。”然后朱雀说，“好吧。”

他倾过身来，轻轻搂抱了一下她的肩膀。不似致歉，不似离别，不过是寻常生活中一个亲昵举动。就像是家人，她恍惚想着。

就像是父亲。

“我不会给你讲更多故事了。”男人说。他声音低缓，而她知道他不轻易许诺不能达成的事情。“但如果你去到梦里，我们都会在那里的。你知道那是真的。”

——而你醒来后也一样。


	2. 关于父亲的梦

女孩在午后小憩时，鲁路修正在看书。

他坐在长沙发的一角，她枕在他腿上，起先还和他小声说着话，不多时就没了下文，呓语转为了细小平稳的呼吸声。十分钟后卧室的门开了，他听到响动便将书本暂时放下，高举双手向背后比出一个暂停手势示意噤声。于是来人将脚步声放得很轻，及至他耳畔猛然贴上一缕温热呼吸，他才觉察到那人是来到了沙发背后。我本来打算带她出趟门的，朱雀对他耳语道，看起来计划得延后了。

看起来她对这趟行程不是很感兴趣。

唉。朱雀叹了口气。你们可真喜欢打消别人的积极性。

他拿了毛毯过来，小心地盖在了女孩肩上。鲁路修将毛毯边角掖好时，面颊上轻轻落了一个吻。肇事者轻手轻脚地退回了卧室当中，他则摇了摇头，重新拿起书本来，翻到了刚刚落下的那个章节。区别于青少年时期的爱好，他闲暇时的注意力慢慢从政治评论转移到了诗歌和戏剧上。还有一些普通的故事书，简单、朴实、不切实际，适合会做梦的小姑娘。另一个人不会为她讲故事，所以他会负担起这一部分来。

大约在五个章节过后，也就是说比平时更久，他眯了眯眼，而他膝腿上传来了更加不安分的动静。他低下头时发觉女孩终于睡醒了，揉动着双眼，一并小声吸着鼻子。这一下让他有些慌神，迅速将书本丢开了，并轻轻搂住坐起身来的女孩的后背。

“怎么了？”他低声问，换来了更多细小的抽泣声，“嗨、嗨，小姐——没事儿的……”

他轻柔拍着她的肩背，另一只手伸去茶几上扯来了面纸。索妮娅兀自抹了会儿眼泪，擤过了鼻子，丢开了两个纸团，然后才算平静了些。她的眼眶还有些发红，鲁路修用拇指蹭了蹭她的眼角。“做了不好的梦？”他问。索妮娅扑在他身上，抱住了他的脖子。

“没有，我只是，”她小声说，“看见父亲了。”

那不是噩梦，那是所有梦境中最好的一类。就像是在不见天日的穹顶之下梦见遥远的、少年时代的天空，属于再无法触及的过往或另一类生活。她醒来了，不似真正悲伤，更像是感怀与如释重负。这很好，鲁路修暗叹道。至少她能够放下一些事情。

“……他不在这世上了，对吗？”他小心翼翼地发问。女孩将他抱得更紧，声音相当柔软。

“我想是的。”

“但你仍然会梦见他。”

“他看起来很好。”她说，“我希望他很好。”

所以她仍然会想念，他想。他不知道那是个怎样的梦境，为此他有些愧疚，然而至少它的结果不算坏。还有更多应当替她感到惋惜的事，这会儿也一并被提点起来。索妮娅没有完全爬进他怀里，而是从他身上滑下去，坐靠在他身边，又轻轻枕在他肩上。鲁路修亲了亲她因刚睡醒而乱糟糟的黑头发，她闻起来像雏菊和阳光。

“你本来可以活在完全不同的家庭里。”他低叹道，“由真正的亲人抚养你长大，可以毫无顾忌地将长辈介绍给你的朋友们，可以邀请他们来家里做客。可以一道去采购，一道享受假期，过许多节日。也许还有家庭旅行——很多正常出游的机会。”他短暂抿起嘴唇，感慨于自己终究也会为此感到愧疚。“……很抱歉，”他说，“看起来这些都没法实现了。”

然而小姑娘并没有跟着他一并叹惋。她直起身来，认真地看着他，一双碧眼亮晶晶的。“你刚刚说‘家庭’了吗？”

“是的。”鲁路修讶异道。他揉捏着自己的鼻梁骨，有些哭笑不得。“我看上去像那种至今还不肯承认这件事的混账吗？”

“那么你就不用感到抱歉了。”索妮娅认认真真地说，“因为这就很好。”

她重新倚靠回他身上，这回半趴进了他怀里，脑袋枕在他心口上，那里头堆积起了一些柔软温暖的东西。另一个人也会这么做，鲁路修心不在焉地想起来。在自己回归之后，仿佛总是为了确认什么仍然活着的事物。另一人从后方接近时他没听见响动，待他察觉到时，那人已经隔着沙发靠背躬下身来，臂弯勾过了他的脖颈。

“她唯一该感到惋惜的是她没法住进皇宫里。”朱雀懒洋洋地说，“对吧，陛下？而且也没法划定皇位继承权。”

“时至如今，”鲁路修语调轻柔地回答，“闭嘴，枢木卿。”

索妮娅趴在那儿笑了。朱雀伸手揉了揉她的脑袋，换来了一句小声抗议。“但我觉得那也不是什么值得期待的事情。”朱雀说。鲁路修耸起肩膀，抬手扳住他的下颌骨。

“从来就不是。”

他们交换一个切实亲吻，短暂而温暖，如同诗歌尾韵，如同阳光。如同所有不值得铭记、只因它总会发生的平凡之事。“所以无需担心任何事。”朱雀说，“这就很好。”


	3. 换牙

“我掉了一颗牙。”索妮娅宣布道。

“最后一颗？”鲁路修问她。

“远远没到呢。”索妮娅说。她张开嘴，左侧的尖牙消失了，留下一个小小的空洞。然后她伸出手来，摊开手掌后向他展示一粒已经洗干净的牙齿。

“可以考虑把它埋进后院。”朱雀探过头来建议道。

“啊。”鲁路修看了一眼，把目光收回了平板上，“我建议你把它放在枕头底下，然后等牙仙来给你换点零花钱。你最近是不是说过想换支笔？”

他说话的口吻过于一本正经，以至于索妮娅噗地一声笑了出来。从前脱落的乳牙都是放在一个小盒子里收起来的，女孩告诉他。大概就是那种没什么作用但也想留个纪念的收集物，就像是画完的涂鸦本或者坏掉的八音盒。孤儿院里多半没有牙仙光顾，至少她从前待的那一所没有。

然而那个洗干净的小玻璃罐子也没被带出废墟，所以那点儿留念也没了。听上去是个从头开始建立新习惯的好机会，鲁路修说。索妮娅耸了耸肩膀，接受了他的建议。她声称要再去仔细洗刷干净一番，以免牙仙在收下它的时候感到不高兴。

等她一溜儿跑去盥洗室并传出哗哗水声时，朱雀摇了摇头。“她睡得不沉，夜里很容易被弄醒。”他小声说，“我觉得你假扮牙仙的计划不会成功的。”

“她这种孩子七岁以前就该不相信圣诞老人了，何况牙仙。”鲁路修平静道，“再说了，我不负责掏钱。所以是你去。”

“专政的程度一点不减啊，鲁路修。”

“如果你不想让你的小女孩过早对现实世界失望，你也可以考虑真的装扮成牙仙过去。”他继续说，微妙地挑起了眉梢，“我很期待那是个什么效果。”


	4. 游乐园

事实证明，跑去游乐园撒野的时候应该无条件选择自己最舒适的一双鞋，而不是在综合考虑美观度之后再做决定。哪怕是黑色骑士团现役首席驾驶员，在纯靠肉身东奔西走小半天之后也开始感到脚底板在提出阵阵抗议。

就算名义上是陪同异性约会，可是面子才值多少钱，再说她本来也犯不着对那位特别上心。没有，不用。卡莲一屁股坐上长椅一端，无视掉另一端正在卿卿我我的一对学生，并困惑于穿着校服来这种场合到底是什么奇怪的风气。她的同行者识趣地自个儿走去了冰淇淋车的队尾，而那条队伍并不很短，于是她得以独自清闲个几分钟。红月小姐在坐处晃动脚踝，身旁那年轻的一小对儿不多时便起身离开了，空出的座位很快被一个小姑娘给占据。卡莲瞥过去一眼时，她正躲在宽大的遮阳帽底下嘬着香蕉奶昔。

“嗨。”女孩说。

“呃。”卡莲说，过了两秒钟才反应过来，“……嗯？”

她瞪向那个突然出现的小女孩，遮阳帽底下掀出一张相当熟悉的脸。索妮娅·兰佩路基冲她快活地眨了眨眼睛，笑起来的时候隐约可见一侧露出的小虎牙。这女孩看上去落单了，然而又显得一点儿不慌。在被吓了个激灵之后，卡莲不由得寻思起这到底算是哪一出。按说她的年纪也没那么危险了，离开监护人身边活动一会儿也不是不行，然而在这种场合看见她还是有些不可思议。

“你跟朋友来的吗？”卡莲问她。

“跟我爸。”索妮娅说，“他们去鬼屋了，我在这儿等他们出来。”

“……我看不出来他们居然还有去那种地方的兴致。”卡莲说。十年以前，或许吧。可是现在？

“他们穿学生制服的时候大概都没什么机会去，单独约会的机会大概也挺少的。所以我才会要求他们带我出来玩儿嘛。”十岁出头的女孩颇为冷静成熟地宣布道，看上去和过去某个兰佩路基的混蛋模样特别像，“要是我不开口要求的话，他们拖到下辈子也想不到要换上正常人的衣服跑到这种地方一边消磨时间一边傻笑。”

这个年纪的小孩都在想什么？卡莲怀疑地多看了她几眼，换回一个真诚又无辜的眼神。女孩坐在那里喝完了剩下的半杯奶昔，而冰淇淋车那边的队伍分毫不见短，负责排队的苦力工那头扎眼的金发所在的方位约莫往前挪了一半。他抽空回过头来送出一个灿烂笑脸，卡莲漫不经心地抬手向他挥了挥。一旁的小姑娘友善地建议她下回也许记得让她男朋友戴副墨镜再出来招摇过市，不然也许有点容易引起骚动，名人效应那种。

“我在本地比他更有名一些，”卡莲说，“还有他不是我男朋友。”实话说我也不是很介意，她想，反正被偷拍也不是头一次了，绯闻闹得漫天飞，当事双方也都并不怎么介意。她把一些多余的解释咽回嘴里，垂下眼睛摆弄了一会儿手机。身旁的女孩跟着看了眼屏幕，忽而从座椅上跳下去，反手冲她摆了摆道了句回见。

卡莲望着她的背影，目送她穿行过一整条步道，遮阳帽下编起的发辫末梢一晃一晃，又在雕像背后静下来了。步道对面的广场上人来人往，其中两个高个儿年轻男人肩并肩走着，看起来在因什么无关紧要的小事拌嘴，直到褐发的那个凑过脑袋去，在另一人面颊上亲了一下。

他们头戴着傻兮兮的尖帽子，墨镜边框上夹着卡通毛绒装饰，看上去放松而惬意。广场边缘处的舞台上传来一连串随着鼓点摇晃的节奏，他们便站定下来，像所有无所事事的游客一般悠闲地抬头望去，时不时抖动一下膝盖好像在底下跟着起舞或喝彩也是个不错的主意。蠢死了，卡莲心想，换成他们还穿着学生制服的时候也一样。然后她发觉自己在放松微笑，不由得探手挠了挠鼻翼用以掩饰。她眼见着藏在雕像后头的女孩稍稍探出头，踮起脚尖慢悠悠地接近他们，在他们开始四下张望时绕到黑发的那人背后，猛地跳出半步去给了他一个不大的惊吓。

你好啊，小姐。男人躬身和她问候时，卡莲隐约读出他的唇形。他的同伴则弯下腰去，在女孩的惊呼声中将她一把抱起了，让她能坐在自己的肩头上获得更高的视野。蠢死了，卡莲证实了自己先前的评价，眯着眼睛不知道该不该叹气，出神之际又被纸筒尖儿给戳了一下肩头。她扭过头，对上那张确实有些过分灿烂晃眼的笑脸，一双钴蓝澄澈的眼睛冲自己眨了眨，看起来也和十年前没什么两样。

“你好啊，女士。”她的同行者说，“回魂啦。”

于是她接过冰淇淋里浇草莓酱的那一支，由着她的约会对象在旁边坐下，半真不假地抱怨起今天的天气。他们坐在那儿吃完了手中的冰点，这才再度起身，慢悠悠地向步道另一端晃去。卡莲停在一旁研究园区地图时，陪她同来的人则在探头探脑，仿佛对广场上的某个角落产生了浓厚的兴趣。

“我刚刚好像看见……”他说。

卡莲登时回过身，一把揪住他的背包肩带将他扯向自己。他们碰了个脸对脸，男人脚下一个趔趄，全靠优良的平衡感才没真的发生碰撞事故。“不是，没有，你什么也没看到。”卡莲压着嗓子说，从他茫然的眼神中确认到他大概是真的还没反应过来。为表歉意她仰头亲了下他的嘴角，随后才松开手，将脑袋扭向一边。她余光瞥见基诺依然一脸困惑，片刻后才抿起一点儿怪异的笑。

“你刚刚是在嫉妒吗？”

“如果这能让你闭嘴的话，你就当成是吧。”卡莲说，无可奈何地翻了个白眼。


End file.
